


Cool Kid

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: don't mess with him, or else his buff boyfriend's gonna get ya(remind me not to draw a bicycle ever again)





	




End file.
